


jean jacket

by revengeavenue



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Ashton loves more than Michael's beloved jean jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jean jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired by a thing and this happened,  
> also there isn't enough mashton in the universe so!!!

"Ash, you're shivering. Here," Michael spoke softly, breath tickling Ashton's goose bump covered skin.

He slipped his arms through the sleeves of his favorite jean jacket and draped it over Ashton's shoulders. His cute little band pins and buttons rattled. The wavy haired boy smiled, staring into Michael's green eyes. He slowly fell in love with the way they reflected the glow of moonlight.

Never did Michael think that he'd grow to love his best friend over the course of time. He thought all the nine hour phone calls and sneaking out onto each other's roofs in the middle of the night was what did it. Sneaking around with each other at night was the best way to grow attached and they both knew it.

Michael got to see a side of Ashton that no one, not even family, got to see. During the day, he was always giggly and happy. The human equivalent to the fucking sun, essentially. But at night, his mind was a whole new galaxy and Michael was obsessed with exploring it.

It was nearing dusk. Soon the sky would brighten into an enticing combination of pink and orange. Michael spent a majority of the night convincing Ashton to sneak out into the chilly March air. He finally agreed and neither regret it. They were just terrified of being caught again.

The constellations made them temporarily forget their worries. It was as if the world slowed down, just for them. Nothing mattered except for that moment.

Their chests still weren't out of words to quietly speak. And they never would be.

Ashton cuddled into Michael's side, his chest ready to cave in. He wanted nothing more than to live in that moment forever. But he knew that forever didn't exist and time is just an illusion.

Michael's jacket always smelled like lemons. Ashton always wondered if that's what his lips taste like.

Curiosity coursed through his veins. Konstantine by Something Corporate was stuck in his head. The stars looked brighter than usual. Each crater in the moon filled with loving stares and skipped heartbeats.

Michael noticed Ashton's daydreaming eyes and asked, "Will you ever get tired of me?"

Ashton's heart became a shooting star.

"Nope, never. Even when all these stars burn out, I'll still love you," Ashton realized what he said after he said it and felt his body go numb.

Michael's free arm found it's way around Ashton's warm shoulders. Pulling him closer, he kissed the top of his head. As he rested his head on the other boy's wavy locks; strawberries. He smelled like strawberries.

A new smile found its way to Ashton's face. A piece of Michael's silvery hair was in his face and he couldn't help but think of how much it complimented the moon.

At times, Michael didn't even seem real.

Ashton was so lost in the atmosphere of the moment that he barely noticed the spaces between his fingers were filled with Michael's own fingers.

Ashton fought with his heavy eyelids for a few minutes before Michael started talking.

"You know I love you, right? Like I honestly couldn't live without these moments we have together and just you in general," he said, tightening his grip on Ashton's warm hand.

He looked up at the fading glimmers of light in the dark sky, "I've never felt more at home."


End file.
